Markus
= Markus = Full name: Markus Aemilius Lepidus. (MAemilius) Known aliases: Markus Aurilius, M. Aemilius Lepidus, maurilius, Valaramech. Current Titles: * Titan Predictor ** Given by Joe Bubbles, Second Master of Giving Titles * Forum Art Designer ** Given by Draconius, Master of Giving Titles * Master of Meaningful Spam ** Given by Himself What do they say about him? "Markus is known to the entire Galaxy as one of the greatest minds to the Universe, at such a young aged he proved himself worthy of being allowed into the ranks of the Crimson Shadows. (Such a feat of someone so young). Markus now holds the title of the Grandmaster of the Crimson Shadow Academy 'Only a few make it past the application process and even few get taught under Markus himself'. He made him self known before the end of the Sudden darkness that befell our great empires, which is why so few lights made it past. He helped create new empires and colonies just by a single touch. He is now a "God" to many." -- Draco on What they say about Markus Some Useful Stuff Imperion Table Primitives Shield Breaking Formula ((Ntest/'P')*100)-'Ntest' = Nbreak Where: Ntest is the number of a single type of ship sent to test a shield. P is the percent the shield was reduced by. Nbreak is the number same ship needed to break the shield ---- RP History Markus Markus was born to a wealthy, noble family. Unlike his siblings, Markus preferred Skilled Trades to the Noble Arts. Birth to Age 8 Markus was a healthy child. He quickly took a liking to learning and other scholarly pastimes. By age 6, he had read most of the books in his family's house. At age 7, he began his tinkering. He soon found that he preferred crafting to his other studies and began to shirk off what his family believed to be the ways of the nobles. He was severely punished whenever he was caught. At age 8, while on an outing with his brothers, Markus fell terribly ill, and was bedridden. Age 9 to 18 Unable to leave his bed due to his illness, Markus was allowed to continue his crafting by his parents, who hired a local sage to try to cure him. The next years of his life were spent in, or very near to, his bed. At age 18, with his family's coffers nearly empty, his father discovered that the "Sage" hired to help Markus was, in fact, a Sorcerer who had cursed Markus all those years ago, and had been using his time there to maintain the curse and milk Markus' family. Before they could properly punish the swindler, he escaped, and Markus quickly recovered. However, with their coffers nearly empty and their youngest son scourned by the other nobles, Markus' family was forced to exile him in order to survive. They gave him enough provisions to last a good few weeks, a little money, and the best traveling gear they had. In addition, they also allowed Markus to take his sword, Arbinger, which he had forged in secret when he was 8 under the supervision of a local Blacksmith. Years of bed rest had severely weakened Markus. However, years of making small rings and trinkets gave him extreme dexterity, that he uses to his advantage whenever possible. The Years After In the years following his exile, only two things are known for sure. First, that Markus discovered the Identity of the Sorcerer that cursed him. - and - Second, that he joined a Thief's Guild, where his dexterity could be used to pick locks. He also regained some of his strength during this time. Though still weak by most standards, Markus is very nimble and can easily out maneuver his opponents. Category:Server.ORG Category:Player